


Romantic Trickster

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluffy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Sam et Gabriel sont ensemble depuis peu et Gabriel a invité Sam à le rejoindre au restaurant. Mais Sam est en retard et Gabriel s'inquiète





	1. Premier rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Romantic trickster (translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996947) by [Sparkling_Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel)



> Non beta lu pour le moment  
> J'éditerai les tags au fur et à mesure des nouveaux chapitres

Gabriel fixait pensivement le fond de son milkshake au chocolat en soupirant. Il n’était en couple avec Sam que depuis une semaine et avait à peine eu le temps de le voir, Sam ayant passé son temps sur les routes avec Dean pour s’occuper de quelques loups-garous qui semaient la pagaille dans une petite ville. Les deux frères avaient refusé que l’archange se joigne à eux, prétextant une chasse facile d’après Sam, et le côté hautement agaçant de Gabriel d’après Dean.   
Et maintenant que Sam avait un jour libre sans chasse, il était en retard au rendez-vous que Gabriel lui avait proposé. L’archange se décida à finir son milkshake et à commander autre chose dans l’espoir de passer le temps.

« J’arrive » lui assurait quelques minutes plus tôt un sms du chasseur, mais Gabriel n’était pas du genre patient. Il relut machinalement les autres sms de son chasseur, surtout celui où Sam acceptait de venir au rendez-vous, et celui où il se disait prêt à tenter de faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, il étudia pensivement la carte des desserts, songeant que Dean aurait apprécié la variété des tartes disponibles. 

« Désolé, je suis en retard, fit soudainement une voix derrière lui. Je voulais finir quelques recherches pour trouver une prochaine affaire et je n’ai pas vu le temps passer.  
-Ce n’est pas grave, s’empressa de répondre Gabriel, soulagé que Sam ne lui ait pas posé un lapin. Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? »

Pendant que Sam décrivait quelques articles de presse, Gabriel fit glisser la carte du restaurant du côté du chasseur pour s’occuper les mains et dissimuler son stress. Complètement idiot, songea-t-il, il était une créature pratiquement omnipotente âgée de plusieurs millénaires et il paniquait face à un simple rendez-vous.   
« Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda le serveur, coupant le flot de pensées de Gabriel et les explications de Sam.  
-Une crêpe banane chocolat avec supplément chantilly.  
-Un café pour moi. »

Sam regarda l’archange avec un regard amusé  
« Il n’est que dix heures du matin, ça m’impressionne que tu puisses manger des choses pareilles si tôt.  
-Il n’y a pas d’heure pour le sucre, répliqua Gabriel. Surtout s’il y a du chocolat. »

Quelques secondes d’un silence gêné s’écoulèrent.  
« Et votre chasse s’est bien passée ? Marmonna l’archange, les yeux baissés, dans l’espoir de relancer la conversation.  
-Oui, je t’en ai déjà parlé au téléphone ce matin, tu te souviens ? Ce n’était vraiment pas grand-chose au final. »

Gabriel acquiesça en gardant le regard dirigé vers la table. L’arrivée sur serveur avec leurs commandes lui permis de tenter de se redonner une contenance en coupant maladroitement un morceau du dessert. Il observa quelques secondes les mains de Sam qui remuait doucement son café, puis se servit un verre d’eau d’une main tremblante, renversant une partie du liquide sur la table.  
« Gabriel ? »

L’archange releva ses yeux dorés vers le chasseur d’un air interrogatif.  
« Tu n’as pas l’air en forme, tout va bien ? interrogea le chasseur, une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.  
-Oui. Oui, tout va bien, pas de problème, bafouilla Gabriel d’un ton gêné. C’est juste que je suis pas très à l’aise avec tout ça.  
-Avec moi tu veux dire ? J’ai fait quelque chose qui te déplait ? Si c’est parce que je suis en retard, comme je te l’ai dit j’ai pas fait attention à l’heure et…  
-Non non, pas de problème avec toi, je.. je suis bien avec toi, c’est pas ça. Et c’est pas grave pour le retard, c’est déjà oublié. C’est… heu… le côté rendez-vous amoureux, tout ça. Pas à l’aise, pas habitué. »

Sam eut un petit mouvement de tête involontaire.  
« Toi ? Pas l’habitude des rendez-vous ? Ca me parait étonnant, mais ce n’est pas grave, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter en voyant l’air incroyablement gêné de Gabriel. C’est pas grave Gabe, je vois même pas en quoi ça serait un problème, d’accord ? »

Gabriel acquiesça rapidement, un timide sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Sam posa doucement sa main sur celle de l’archange, entremêlant délicatement leurs doigts.  
« Je sais que c’est facile à dire mais tu n’as pas à être mal à l’aise avec moi, surtout pas pour ça. Tu n’as pas l’habitude des rendez-vous de ce genre, eh bien tu prendras l’habitude avec moi, termina le chasseur avec un petit rire joyeux. »

Sam avala une gorgée de son café pendant que Gabriel continuait à manger son dessert d’une main un peu moins tremblante.  
« J’ai juste jamais eu vraiment l’occasion de vivre ça, finit par dire l’archange pour s’expliquer.  
-Tu as été en couple avec Kali pourtant non ?  
-Oui, en quelque sorte. On n’a jamais été très proches, c’était plus pour agacer Balder, ricana Gabriel. Et puis j’avais un rôle à tenir.  
-C’est-à-dire ?  
-Pour tous ces dieux, j’étais Loki, le trickster, le tricheur. Pas vraiment le genre à aimer les rendez-vous en tête-à-tête. Je ne pouvais pas me risquer de faire sauter ma couverture en me laissant aller à être moi. Kali a toujours eu un caractère exécrable mais… même sans être très proches, je l’ai toujours trouvée sympathique en comparaison des autres. Surtout Balder, il m’énerve. »

Sam acheva son café d’un air pensif.  
« Je suis ton premier rendez-vous de ce genre alors ? Même pas avant que tu partes du Paradis ?»

L’archange acquiesça en engloutissant rapidement la fin de son dessert. La sonnerie du téléphone de Sam interrompit le silence, évitant ainsi à Gabriel de devoir répondre. Le chasseur lâcha la main de l’archange et se leva pour faire quelques pas avant de répondre.   
Gabriel soupira, soulagé que Sam n’ait pas mal pris son manque d’expérience dans le domaine des rendez-vous romantiques. Etait-il sensé l’inviter à nouveau maintenant ? Ou attendre que Sam le fasse ? Le retour du chasseur l’interrompit dans ses réflexions.  
« C’était Dean, il a trouvé une affaire assez urgente à quelques heures de route d’ici. Je suis désolé d’écourter notre rendez-vous comme ça mais c’est vraiment important. Plusieurs personnes pourraient être sauvées et…  
-Pas de problème, le coupa Gabriel, je comprends. Tu veux que je vienne ?   
-Moi oui mais je pense que Dean ne serait pas ravi de te voir… il ne t’aime guère.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.  
-Tsss… Je préfère que tu ne viennes pas, mais je promets de t’appeler si quelque chose tournait mal, d’accord ?   
-Oui, bougonna l’archange, c’est d’accord. Castiel sera avec vous ?  
-Dean va l’appeler oui.   
-Très bien, ça me rassure. Il n’a pas mon panache mais il fera l’affaire. »

Gabriel se leva à son tour en laissant une poignée de pièces et de billets sur la table pour régler leurs commandes.   
« Tu pars longtemps ?   
-Je ne sais pas encore. Dean dit que l’affaire lui fait penser à un revenant mais impossible d’en être sûr avant d’être allé sur place. Quelques jours sans doute.   
-Sûr que vous vous en sortirez sans moi ?  
-Mais oui, ne t’inquiète pas ! Je faisais ça bien avant de te connaître, et Dean aussi. »

Sam s’approcha de l’archange dépité pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.   
« Tu seras prudent ? demanda timidement Gabriel en le serrant dans ses bras en retour.  
-Je suis toujours prudent, répondit Sam en le lâchant »

Gabriel observa un moment Sam qui repartait à pieds vers le motel où Dean l’attendait et répondit timidement à son signe de la main. L’attente allait être longue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam décide de parler à Dean de sa relation avec Gabriel

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam potassait un livre, assis à la place passager de l’Impala. Dean conduisait machinalement en frappant par moments le rythme de la musique sur le bord du volant. Sam finit par baisser un peu le volume de la musique pour pouvoir engager la conversation.  
« Tu fais quoi là Sam ?! C’est MA musique et …  
-Oui je sais Dean, le chauffeur choisit la musique et moi je la ferme. Mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d’important.  
-Je sens que ça va pas me plaire, répondit l’aîné Winchester en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te laisse dix secondes pour déballer ton truc, parce que je suis de bonne humeur. »

Sam soupira lourdement.

« Tu gaspilles tes secondes Sammy »

Sam adressa à Dean une de ses plus belles bitch faces avant de répondre.  
« Je sors avec Gabriel.   
-PARDON ?! C’est une blague ? aboya Dean en faisant un brusque écart sur la route.  
-Si c’est parce que c’est un homme, enfin que son vaisseau est masculin, eh bien…  
-Non non, ça je m’en fiche.  
-Vraiment ? Je n’aurai pas pensé ça de toi.  
-Je suis pas qu’un gros macho Sammy… Faut vivre avec son temps, et j’ai rien contre ça de toute façon. Mais Gabriel ? Vraiment ?   
-Je reconnais qu’il a un humour spécial mais…  
-Ouais c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire.  
-Arrête de m’interrompre tu veux ? s’agaça Sam. Donc je disais, il a un humour spécial mais ce n’est pas une mauvaise personne pour autant. Il a juste une façon étrange de s’exprimer, et il a tendance à jouer au salopard en tant que trickster ou Loki. Mais ce n’est pas son vrai lui, c’est un rôle qu’il joue. »

Dean réfléchit quelques instants  
« Un rôle qu’il joue pour se cacher après avoir quitté le Paradis ?  
-Oui. Il se cache depuis tellement longtemps…. Je t’assure que c’est quelqu’un de bien.   
-Mh… je suis pas convaincu mais… je veux bien lui donner une chance vu que ça a l’air de compter pour toi.  
-Merci Dean, lâcha Sam, soulagé. C’est tout ce que je demande.  
-Mais je te préviens ! S’il te fait du mal d’une façon ou d’une autre, je le bute. S’il emmerde Castiel, idem. S’il abîme Baby, pareil. Tant qu’il se tient à carreaux… je pense que je peux faire un effort. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable, seulement dérangé par la musique de Dean et le bruit des pages que Sam tournait. 

Deux jours plus tard, l’enquête des deux frères n’avait pas vraiment progressé. Dean avait lâché l’affaire pour la soirée et avait quitté le motel pour se rendre au bar le plus proche. Sam continuait machinalement à chercher des pistes sur internet, sans succès. Vers une heure du matin, lorsqu’il devint évident que Dean ne rentrerait sans doute pas de la nuit ou alors passablement ivre, Sam laissa tomber ses recherches et déposa son ordinateur sur la petite table de la chambre. Puis, une fois la lumière éteinte, il se glissa tout habillé dans son lit.   
« Sam ? »

Le chasseur émergea en sursaut du demi sommeil dans lequel il commençait à sombrer.   
« Hé du calme, souffla Gabriel. C’est moi. Je sais que vous n’avez pas besoin de moi pour la chasse mais vu que Dean n’est pas là, et Castiel non plus, je me suis dit que je pouvais passer. Je peux repartir si tu veux…  
-Non non, pas de problème, tu peux rester, le rassura le chasseur. C’est juste que je commençais à dormir et heu… enfin je suis pas spécialement dans l’ambiance pour d’autres…activités.  
-Je suis pas venu pour ça, juste te voir. Dormir près de toi si tu veux bien. Je repartirai demain matin au plus tôt. »

Sam se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en acquiesçant. Suivit le bruit étouffé du blouson que Gabriel lançait sur une chaise et quelques secondes plus tard Sam sentit le matelas s’affaisser légèrement sur sa gauche lorsque l’archange se glissa dans le lit près de lui.   
« Je croyais que les anges ne dormaient pas ?  
-Les anges n’ont pas besoin de dormir en effet. Mais on peut le faire quand même, si on veut.  
-Pourquoi faire ? Passer le temps ? Ca me semble une perte de temps…  
-Pour rêver. Pour oublier. J’aime bien dormir, quand j’y arrive. »

Sam ne répondit pas et glissa son bras autour des épaules de l’archange qui se colla doucement à lui en posant la tête sur son épaule. Le chasseur eut un sourire invisible dans la pénombre de la pièce. Gabriel sentait le sucre, une odeur légère comme du caramel, et le soleil. Sam pencha doucement la tête pour se rapprocher de l’archange sur son épaule et finit par s’endormir, bercé par le bruit de la respiration calme de Gabriel.


	3. Les anges n'aiment pas se lever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel ne s'est pas réveillé et est toujours dans le lit de Sam le lendemain matin

Sam se réveilla le lendemain matin au son de l’exclamation de surprise de Dean.  
« La vache ! Même en étant au courant, tomber sur ça dès le matin c’est difficile. »

Gabriel n’était pas parti comme il le prévoyait mais s’était endormi contre Sam. Le cri de Dean ne l’avait pas réveillé et Sam le secoua doucement.  
« Mfveuxdormirpasleverdodo.  
-Ca c’est de la parole divine, ricana Dean. La fierté du Paradis.  
-La ferme Dean, grogna Sam en secouant à nouveau Gabriel  
-Trop tôt, gémit l’archange d’un ton théâtral.  
-Allez, debout. On a une chasse en cours et des témoins à interroger ce matin, pas le temps de faire une grasse matinée.  
-J’peux venir ?   
-Non, trancha Dean. On a Castiel, pas besoin de toi en plus. Je te tolère par égards pour Sam mais ça va pas plus loin. »

Dean s’éloigna pour téléphoner à Castiel pendant que Sam s’extirpait du lit en ignorant avec un sourire les remarques de Gabriel sur l’heure matinale et le fait qu’il détestait se lever, suivi par une tirade sur la mauvaise humeur de Dean. L'ange du jeudi arriva quelques secondes plus tard, sans avoir raccroché son téléphone, comme à son habitude.   
« Bonjour Gabriel.  
-Salut ptit frère. Bien dormi ?  
-Je ne dors jamais. Cela ne m’est pas utile. »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et se lança dans une grande explication sur l’intérêt du sommeil pendant que Dean quittait la chambre pour aller acheter du café et Sam prenait possession de la salle de bain.   
« Dean m’a dit que tu étais avec Sam maintenant. Ca fait longtemps ?  
-Non, une semaine. Et il a passé tout son temps sur la route. Et maintenant Dean ne veut même pas que je vous aide.   
-Il ne t’aime guère, et à raison vu tout ce que tu lui as fait subir.  
-Certes, j’ai peut-être quelques tords dans l’histoire. Je suis même plutôt un salaud, je sais pas ce que Sam me trouve…  
-Tu te comportes comme un salaud mais tu n’en es pas un, le rassura Castiel.  
-Et toi et Dean ? demanda Gabriel, soucieux de changer de sujet. »

Castiel eut un air d’incompréhension et pencha la tête sur le côté.  
« Dean et moi partageons un lien profond.  
-Et ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Il compte pour moi c’est sûr, mais… je ne sais pas.  
-Pas grave, ça viendra peut-être. »

Le retour de Dean interrompit la conversation.  
« Allez, fous le camp Gabriel, on bosse, pas besoin de t’avoir dans les pattes. »

L’archange secoua la tête d’un air amusé  
« Bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi Dean-o.  
-C’est ça ouais…  
-Ca changerait quelque chose si je disais que je suis désolée de t’avoir tué pas mal de fois ? Et pour TV land ?  
-Non, pas pour l’instant, peut-être un jour. Mais ça fait plaisir à entendre, concéda le chasseur. Allez, pars maintenant. Tu pourras repasser plus tard.  
-J’attends que Sam ressorte de la salle de bain pour dire au revoir et je pars. L’entretien de sa magnifique crinière de licorne lui prend du temps semble-t-il.  
-J’entends tout vous savez, fit remarquer Sam en criant depuis la salle de bain. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam avait quitté la salle de bain et Dean avait pris la place en râlant contre l’eau répandue sur le sol.   
« Sam ? Je vais y aller, souffla Gabriel d’un air triste. Dean ne veut pas que je reste et je comprends tout à fait.  
-Il a l’air disposé à t’accorder une seconde chance, c’est déjà pas mal non ? »

L’archange acquiesça et laissa le chasseur l’entraîner dans le couloir pour avoir un peu plus d’intimité que dans la chambre où Castiel regardait la télévision d’un air absent.   
« Faites attention, reposez vous sur Castiel, n’hésite pas à m’appeler et …  
-Gabriel, je chasse depuis longtemps, Dean aussi, on sait quoi faire, ne t’inquiète pas.  
-J’ai le droit de m’inquiéter, les humains sont tellement fragiles… »

Sam s’approcha de l’archange inquiet pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Gabriel le serra en retour, cet homme si grand comparé à lui, et plutôt fort pour un humain s’il en croyait l’écrasement dont il était l’objet. Il était bien, juste là, en sécurité dans les bras de Sam.  
Sam s’écarta légèrement de Gabriel pour se pencher vers lui en l’embrasser doucement.  
« Je ferai attention. »

L’archange laissa à regret partir son chasseur, et quelques minutes plus tard les deux Winchester et Castiel embarquaient dans l’Impala pour une nouvelle journée d’enquête.


	4. Nouvelle soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tente de se faire une place au bunker

Quelques jours plus tard, de retour au bunker.

Gabriel avait réussi à négocier avec Dean de rester avec eux entre les chasses, à condition qu’il fasse apparaître d’un claquement de doigts toute la nourriture que l’aîné Winchester exigeait. 

Un soir, alors que Dean était sorti faire un tour en compagnie de Castiel, Sam finit par accepter de laisser tomber ses recherches pour quelques heures et rejoignit Gabriel devant la télévision.  
« Enfin ! Je croyais que tu ne laisserais jamais tomber cet ordi pour venir me rejoindre !  
-Je cherche une nouvelle affaire sur laquelle travailler, c’est important. Plus que… des pandas qui mangent des feuilles, répondit Sam en jetant un coup d’œil au programme diffusé.  
-Il n’y a pas grand-chose d’autres que des documentaires animaliers, bougonna l’archange en zappant. »

 

Il finit par laisser la télévision tourner sur le documentaire, c’était sans doute le choix le moins mauvais. Sam commença à se relever pour aller chercher son ordinateur.  
« Si tu arrêtais de chercher une affaire pour une soirée, juste une soirée, je pense pas que ça aurait des conséquences très graves tu sais.   
-Ca dépend… on peut trouver quelque chose à tout moment, et ça peut être urgent.  
-Tu te bases beaucoup sur les journaux et ce genre de choses pour trouver non ?  
-Oui, et alors ?  
-Alors il est deux heures du matin et il n’y aura pas de nouvelle publication avant demain matin. Donc, Samuel Winchester, tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir regarder ce merveilleux documentaire avec moi. »

 

Le chasseur eut un petit rire et se rassit sur le canapé, attirant Gabriel dans ses bras. L’archange s’installa confortablement contre lui et reporta son attention sur la télévision avec un petit sourire satisfait. 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le documentaire s’achevait et un autre sur les pingouins commença. Sam dissimula un petit rire dans un discret toussotement lorsque Gabriel augmenta légèrement le son. Un archange trickster passionné par les documentaires animaliers… il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. 

Laissant Gabriel se passionner pour les pingouins, Sam laissait ses pensées dériver. Il n’aurait jamais pu penser que l’archange trickster soit intéressé par ce genre de choses. Et il n’aurait jamais pu penser qu’une créature pluri millénaires s’intéresse à lui un jour. Et il n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être intéressé par Gabriel lors de leurs premières rencontres. Le trickster leur avait causé tellement de problèmes que Sam l’imaginait essentiellement mort. 

Et finalement, il s’était révélé être bien meilleur que les premières impressions ne l’avaient laissé présager. Gabriel s’était dressé entre Lucifer et eux, leur sauvant la vie en sacrifiant la sienne. Tout du moins en apparence, puisqu’il était revenu quelques jours plus tard auprès des deux Winchesters pour leur annoncer que tout cela n’était qu’un trick de plus.   
Un être doté d’une puissance destructrice inimaginable, âgé de plusieurs millénaires, et qui somnolait maintenant dans ses bras. Sam eut un petit sourire pour lui-même et éteignit la télévision sans que Gabriel ne réagisse. Le chasseur souleva son archange dans ses bras et l’emporta tranquillement vers sa chambre.   
« Hm, pourquoi ça bouge…  
-Tu t’es endormi devant la télévision, répliqua Sam avec un petit rire tendre. Je te ramène à ma chambre.   
-Pratique. Désormais je veux que tu me portes tout le temps pour me déplacer.  
-Pas question, tu es petit mais pas si léger. »

 

Gabriel grommela quelque chose à propos de ne pas être petit du tout, merci beaucoup, mais que Sam dépassait tout le monde.   
Après avoir laissé tomber son passager sur le lit, Sam fit un détour par la salle de bain. A son retour, Gabriel avait plié et posé son blouson et son jean au pied du lit et s’était glissé dans le lit tout en s’emparant de la majeure partie de la couette.  
« Tu dors toujours tout habillé ? lui demanda Sam en riant. »

 

L’archange ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Sam éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans le lit à son tour en prenant Gabriel dans ses bras.  
« Non Sam, murmura l’archange quelques minutes plus tard alors que les mains du chasseur se faisaient baladeuses.  
-Désolé… je pensais que… enfin que tu voulais…  
-Je préfère pas non. »

 

Devant les secondes de silence d’incompréhension de Sam, Gabriel reprit la parole.  
« C’est pas contre toi, c’est juste que je suis pas à l’aise avec ça.  
-Je ne te plais pas en fait ?   
-Si, bien sûr que tu me plais. Faudrait être difficile. C’est juste que je ne suis pas à l’aise avec ça.  
-Parce que je suis humain ? demanda Sam. Parce que je suis un homme ?  
-Non, non, fit Gabriel en secouant la tête. C’est pas contre toi. C’est juste moi qui suis… enfin… je sais pas comment dire. »

 

Sam ralluma la lumière et se redressa dans le lit.  
« Tu n’as pas à être mal à l’aise avec moi, dis moi juste ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.   
-C’est juste que… enfin je ne veux pas… »

 

Gabriel s’emmêlait dans ses mots et commençait à paniquer sous le regard du chasseur impuissant.   
« Désolé Sam. »

 

L’archange claqua des doigts et disparu, ne laissant que son blouson et un coin de couette retourné derrière lui, devant Sam au regard médusé.   
Le chasseur inquiet passa une bonne partie de la nuit à tenter d’en savoir plus en inondant Gabriel de sms en tout genre, mais il n’obtint aucune réponse.


	5. J'ai peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tente de savoir ce qui s'est passé la veille

Le lendemain matin, Sam se traîna jusqu’à la cuisine après seulement une ou deux heures de sommeil derrière lui et beaucoup d’interrogations à l’esprit.  
« Gabriel n’est pas là ? demanda Castiel innocemment, mais un regard noir de Sam le réduisit au silence. »

Dean s’apprêtait à lancer une remarque sur le potentiel agaçant de Gabriel mais le regard de Sam et sa réaction face à Castiel le firent changer d’avis.

 

Un bruit de vibration attira l’attention de Gabriel, réfugié dans une de ses cachettes habituelles, loin du regard du monde, et il attrapa son portable d’un air triste, s’apprêtant à lire un nouveau message inquiet de Sam.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le message était de Castiel et le ton inhabituel encouragea Gabriel à répondre.  
« Je suis parti, c’est tout. Ca te regarde pas.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? envoya Castiel quelques secondes plus tard. Ca me regarde quand je vois dans quel état ça a mis Sam, précisa-t-il dans un second message. »

Une minute plus tard, l’archange n’avait pas répondu et Castiel insistait  
« Réponds Gabriel. Je sais très bien que tu as lu mon message.  
-J’ai peur, finit par répondre Gabriel.  
-De Sam ? Pourquoi ?  
-Non, pas de Sam, idiot. Enfin c’est compliqué à expliquer comme ça. »

Plusieurs minutes et sms plus tard, Gabriel finit par accepter de retrouver Castiel pour tenter d’expliquer les raisons de sa fuite. 

Les deux anges se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard dans un endroit désert en bord de mer. Lorsque Castiel arriva, Gabriel était déjà là, assis sur un rocher, fixant l’horizon sans sembler voir les oiseaux marins qui tournaient au-dessus de l’océan. L’ange du jeudi s’assit sans un mot à ses côtés.  
« Sam est triste que tu sois parti, finit par dire Castiel pour briser le silence. Mais il ne t’en veut pas. Il cherche juste à comprendre. »

Gabriel replia ses jambes et y appuya sa tête cachée par ses bras.  
« Je voulais pas lui faire de peine, finit-il par dire, des sanglots dans la voix. Je veux pas lui faire de mal »

Castiel ne répondit pas, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses idées.  
« Je voulais pas lui faire de mal, répéta l’archange, mais je fous toujours tout en l’air. Je suis un monstre, un salopard de trickster, qu’est-ce qu’il fout avec moi ! Il est mieux seul…  
-Il tient à toi, malgré le côté trickster. Tu n’es pas quelqu’un de mauvais, tu es juste… un peu spécial. »

Gabriel eut un rire étouffé par un sanglot.  
« Spécial ouais, monstrueux.  
-Il s’en fout de ton passé. C’est le toi de maintenant qu’il veut. T’es sûr qu’il n’y a rien d’autre qui t’a fait partir ?  
-Si…. C’est gênant comme conversation tu sais ?  
-Je suis ton frère. Je me rappelle de toi, quand j’étais petit. Tu t’occupais de moi, tu étais gentil, tu m’aidais. Tu n’as pas tant changé que ça… Tu t’es juste caché trop longtemps. Tu peux redevenir toi-même maintenant, répondit Castiel avec un sourire. Et c’est peut-être mon tour de t’aider maintenant. Ca ne me gêne pas comme conversation.  
-Mouais… On était dans sa chambre, hier soir. Et il était tenté de … heu… enfin t’es du genre innocent mais je pense que tu peux imaginer ce que je veux dire non ? »

Castiel fronça un instant les sourcils.  
« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Continue.  
-Je l’ai repoussé, j’avais pas envie et je savais pas quoi dire.  
-T’as le droit de ne pas avoir envie non ?  
-Oui évidemment. Mais j’ai paniqué, je savais pas quoi lui dire et je suis parti. C’est pas contre lui, au contraire il me plaît bien l’élan, reprit Gabriel en rougissant légèrement. J’ai juste rarement envie de ce genre de trucs et je ne sais pas comment le dire sans le blesser.   
-Tu es asexuel en fait ? »

Gabriel le regarda en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Tu connais ce genre de mot toi ?  
-J’ai passé beaucoup de temps sur internet.  
-Mh… vive internet. Enfin bref oui. Pas vraiment intéressé par tout ça, je peux me classer dans le spectre ace. J’avais pas envie de faire des trucs avec lui ce soir là, et les autres soirs ça serait la même chose.   
-Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas où est le problème…   
-Tu vois pas le problème ? Sam le sait pas ! Et si je lui avais dit, il m’aurait laissé tomber.  
-Mais non enfin ! S’il t’aime il peut comprendre. Retourne le voir, parle lui. C’est important.   
-Il va plus vouloir de moi… La plupart des gens assimilent ça à être insensible, ou coincé. Il va croire que je me fous de lui…  
-Pas forcément, répondit Castiel d’un air songeur. Si tu es sincère avec lui, il n’y a pas de raison. »

La conversation s’arrêta quelques minutes plus tard faute d’arguments. Gabriel finit par lui promettre de contacter Sam dans la journée, et Castiel repartit rejoindre les deux Winchester.

Plusieurs heures après, Gabriel n’avait toujours pas bougé. Il finit par reprendre son téléphone, abandonné sur le sol devant lui et tapa un message adressé à Sam.  
« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je me suis mal exprimé et j’aurai pas du partir. Est-ce que tu veux bien me redonner une chance ? Si oui retrouve moi ce soir à 20h devant le bunker. Si non, je promets de ne plus jamais revenir. »

Il appuya rapidement sur la touche d’envoi et éteignit le téléphone. Il avait trois heures à attendre.


	6. Parle moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le soir même, Gabriel attend devant le bunker que Sam vienne ou non lui parler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta lu

19H59. Gabriel faisait les cents pas devant la porte close du bunker depuis plus d’une heure, incapable de rester plus longtemps assis à attendre sur le rocher où Castiel l’avait laissé. 

Sam allait-il venir ? Et s’il venait, accepterait-il d’entendre ce que Gabriel avait à lui dire, accepterait-il de lui donner une chance ?

L’archange était presque persuadé que Sam viendrait, d’après ce que Castiel avait dit, il cherchait juste à comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Mais allait-il le repousser en refusant de le croire ou en trouvant cela contre nature ? Accepter cette différence ? 

Gabriel soupira, l’attente le tuait littéralement, il aurait du venir plus tôt. Ou arranger les choses par téléphone. Ou envoyer un message. Peut-être une lettre ? Ou charger Castiel de faire la commission.

Le grincement de la porte du bunker chassa brutalement les réflexions intérieures de Gabriel.

« Bonsoir, marmonna Sam.  
-Salut, répondit Gabriel à voix basse. »

Il se remit à faire les cents pas, passant devant Sam à chaque aller-retour.  
« Ca va être assez difficile à dire pour moi alors me coupe pas, si possible.  
-Si tu veux.  
-Merci. Donc… j’ai déconné hier soir, je suis désolé, j’aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Je suis comme ça, je fous toujours tout en l’air. Je suis nul, je suis désolé. Et…  
-Si c’est pour t’entendre te descendre comme ça, je pars. »

Gabriel le regarda en relevant un sourcil d’un air interrogatif.  
« Pourquoi ? C’est la vérité  
-Non. Tu te dévalorises, tu n’es pas nul. Mais je t’ai coupé, donc continue. Mais oublie cette partie là, tu veux ? »

L’archange reprit, pas vraiment convaincu par les propos de Sam.  
« Donc je disais… je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas du partir comme ça. Je t’ai repoussé parce que j’avais pas envie de ça. Mais c’est pas contre toi, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter. Je fonctionne pas comme ça, c’est tout. Et je savais pas comment le dire. J’ai paniqué et je suis parti.  
-Il suffisait que tu me le dises, je ne l’aurai pas mal pris, tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas avoir envie de ça hier.  
-Non, tu comprends pas. Je n’ai quasiment jamais envie de ça, avec toi ou quelqu’un d’autre. »

Gabriel continuait ses allers-retours sans fin, et Sam l’attrapa par le bras pour l’empêcher de continuer.  
« Tu me rends dingue à tourner en rond comme ça.  
-Hm désolé, je voulais pas et…  
-T’excuses pas enfin ! Je te reproche rien, je disais ça comme ça, marche si tu veux. »

L’archange ne bougea pas, restant face à Sam à regarder ses pieds.   
« C’est pas contre toi, reprit-il. C’est moi le problème. Je suis asexuel. Enfin dans le spectre asexuel, c’est plus compliqué que juste un mot, acheva-t-il dans un murmure. »

Gabriel s’éloigna de quelques pas.  
« Voilà, tu sais tout. J’ai eu peur. Je n’avais pas envie de ça, j’en ai limite jamais envie. Je suis asexuel, je fonctionne pas de cette façon là. Et je comprendrai tout à fait que tu partes, je t’en voudrais pas, c’est normal de pas vouloir quelqu’un comme moi. »

Il gardait les yeux baissés, refusant de voir Sam. Le bruit des pas de Sam fit chuter son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il partait. Sam le laissait, refusait cette part de sa personnalité. C’était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il foutait toujours tout en l’air de toute façon. Sam serait mieux sans lui.

Et soudain l’immensité des bras de Sam l’enveloppa alors que le chasseur le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui.  
« Je ne pars pas. »

Gabriel entoura timidement Sam de ses bras en retour.  
« Je ne pars pas, répéta Sam. Ca change rien pour moi, je t’aime comme tu es. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait si peur en agissant ainsi. »

« Il fait un peu froid, tu veux bien venir au bunker avec moi ? demanda Sam quelques secondes de silence »

Une fois installé du bunker à côté de Gabriel, le chasseur reprit :  
« Il y a quand même des choses que je ne comprends pas….  
-Demande, je te dois bien ça.  
-Quand tu es parti affronter Lucifer, tu nous as laissé un DVD, à Dean et moi. Un DVD un peu spécial et heu… enfin… ça colle pas vraiment avec l’asexualité ça non ? »

Gabriel eut un rire joyeux et totalement inattendu.  
« Vous ne l’avez pas regarder jusqu’au bout en fait ce DVD ?  
-Heu non, merci. Pas trop envie à ce moment-là de te voir faire des trucs avec cette fille.  
-J’en étais sûr ! Il n’y a pas de trucs avec cette fille. J’étais sûr que vous arrêteriez sans regarder. Une fois que j’ai dit tout ce que j’avais à vous dire dans cette video, j’ai stoppé mon illusion.  
-La fille était un de tes tricks ?  
-Oui bien sûr. Et histoire d’avoir une video longue, au cas où l’un de vous deux aurait vérifié, j’ai enregistré un morceau d’un documentaire à la suite de ma prestation. C’était sur la pêche dans les étangs je crois, quelque chose comme ça, je n’y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. »

Sam eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.  
« Et ça valait vraiment le coup de t’embêter à faire une telle mise en scène pour ça ? Tu aurais pu nous dire tout ça directement, ou l’écrire, je ne sais pas.  
-Bien sûr que ça valait le coup. Rien que pour voir vos têtes ça valait le coup ! Je regrette juste de pas avoir pris de photo, ricana Gabriel. »

La discussion se poursuivit un moment autour d’un repas que l’archange fit apparaître d’un claquement de doigts, intégralement composé de sucre dans son cas. 

Dean et Castiel finirent par les rejoindre devant la télévision, pour regarder une série que Sam ne connaissait pas. Dean et Gabriel semblaient en revanche très bien connaître et échangeaient leurs points de vue sur certains éléments du scénario

Sam se surprit à sourire discrètement. Dean n’appréciait pas Gabriel mais semblait prêt à faire des efforts pour lui, et même à partager une discussion amicale. Cela lui faisait de la peine que Gabriel ait eu à ce point peur de sa réaction, mais ils avaient maintenant tout le temps qu’il leur faudrait pour effacer ses peurs.

Sam soupira et entoura de son bras les épaules de l’archange, l’attirant contre lui. Gabriel se laissa faire et s’appuya contre l’épaule du chasseur, entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Sam, soulagé que Sam ne le repousse pas comme tant d’autres l’avaient repoussé auparavant.

Ils avaient tout le temps pour parler, pour se comprendre et pour s’aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> La vision de l'asexualité que présente Gabriel est ma vision, je ne prétends pas connaître l'ensemble des points de vue sur le sujet ni être totalement exacte sur tout cela.
> 
> Je débute dans l'écriture de fanfic, les commentaires et avis sont appréciés, je voudrais m'améliorer


End file.
